


Where the Gods Play

by WolfMothar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: You are a God and He is your devotee.





	Where the Gods Play

**Author's Note:**

> I got this kink when I was getting ready for a shower.

In that moment, everything felt unreal.

As he gazed upon you, he could only fall to his knees as tears gathered at his eyes, for he had never seen anything so awe inspiring.

Your hair glowed like it was constantly against sunlight. Your hair and thin but billowing and long dress looked like the wind constantly flew around you.

Then you would gaze at him, with a soft smile and eyes that bled light. 

Your hands were ungodly soft as they touched his cheeks and he truly felt relief. 

Calm.

Then your lips pressed to his like butterfly landing on a flower. And he felt the entire universe in that second, and just when he thought he would pass away at the magnitude of the cosmos itself.

Then your tongue pushed in and he was deep underwater. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, it beat like distant war drums of an approaching army. 

His tears still stained his cheeks. You were a god. The God. 

You lead him between your thighs and this was his last supper. He could feel his pants tightening. His breath on your sex so gentle like the flaps of the wings of that same butterfly.

He dove in. Never had he tasted anything like it, taste of every spice in the world, the long extinct and not yet tasted. 

God, his brain was mush as he licked your slit. The only thoughts were your overpowering presence and the cosmic pleasure he felt. It was the perfect culmination of everything.

Then you came.

And he cried again.

You comforted him against you chest and kissed his brow. 

At that moment he knew;

He was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This could really have been anyone really... but duh...


End file.
